Stiff Upper Ed
"Stiff Upper Ed" is a season 4 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds aren't allowed to join Sarah's club except under special certain circumstances. Plot Eddy can hardly talk for salivating and with good reason, for the glorious prospect of getting his hands on some of Rolf and Jonny's cash is very very close indeed as lured by the kind words put in by Eddy's former patrons Sarah, Nazz, Kevin and ... ahem Jimmy they too want a piece of the Eds bubble-wrap popping action. Unfortunately however, due to a freak accident instigated by Ed and involving Double D and the Eds whole supply of bubble-wrap, Eddy finds he's temporarily out of stock. Faced with possible loss of cash it's a dicey moment indeed but actually its not the end of the world as further supplies are located at Ed's place and all they have to do is run through the backyard to get it. It's at this point that the rot sets in, for the backyard has been temporarily commandeered by Sarah and Jimmy as the home of their exclusive Rich Club and as is soon blatantly demonstrated via several painful poundings, the Eds are not allowed in. For Eddy, the mere idea that he's being excluded from Sarah's club simply because he's poor and common is like a red rag to a bull and he soon sets about trying to prove to her that he's quite the opposite and forgetting that the real reason he's locked out is simply that she thinks he's a fat head! Just how rich Eddy McRich really is soon becomes apparent as he arrives in swaggering style on his private yacht and makes sure he's seen flashing the cash, although nobody seems very impressed. Determined to make his mark he then storms the gates Caesar-style in a Roman chariot pulled by the apologetic Double D and Ed happily resplendent in a potato sack toga. Short-fused Sarah has had enough of this by now but after Jimmy reveals his plan she's willing to let the Eds join the Rich Club after all as she has a feeling that actually there's a place where they'll fit in nicely. It's not quite what Eddy had in mind but at least he's in with the in crowd at last although truth be told he's not so much in with it as under it… Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': off on his fake and poorly-made yacht "Get the chef to cook up some more of that cavy-arr, I'm parched!" ---- *'Edd': to serve Rolf some snacks "A fine array of canapés to soothe your … ahem … belly." Rolf: at the tiny morsels of food on a stick with suspicion "What is this? A teensey-weensey pitiful excuse for food for dribbling babies?" Edd: defensively "They seemed appropriate." Rolf: shouting "You insult Rolf! Get something more suited to Rolf's almighty stature!" pushes Double D aside with his belly; the party tray went flying and stuck to Jonny and Plank's tin kitchen ware ---- *'Jimmy': "May I see your invitations?" Eddy: aghast "Invitations?" Ed: "Does a bellybutton count?" ---- *'Edd': "I know how we can become members! We'll dress up like grandparents! Grandparents are rich in experience, and have a wealth of knowledge." Ed: "Oh, oh, let me, Eddy!" for a second and to Edd "That is stupid, Double D." ---- *'Ed': Eddy's ear "NO MORE BUBBLE WRAP, EDDY! DOUBLE D POPPED ALL OF IT!" Edd: sarcastically "Oh sure, evil Double D popped all your silly bubble wrap with his rancherous (?) rump!" ---- *'Eddy': Rolf and Jonny "Uh, we got a bit of a restocking problem here, folks. I'll just, check with our supplier…" Ed "Get the rest of that bubble wrap out of your shed, Lumpy!" Ed over the fence Ed: coming flying back over the fence "Sarah's got the backyard, Eddy." Trivia *Kevin was not dressed up, but was still accepted into The Rich Club. Eddy pointed that out. *After it's premiere in the USA, this and the episode "Here's Mud in Your Ed" aired after the episode "Robbin' Ed" and the episode "A Case of Ed". It is also shown in this order in the UK. *This is probably a competitive version of the episode "Vert-Ed-Go". *The way the Eds' "Too Rich" ship sank is a parody of the RMS Titanic sinking. *This marks the second time one of the Eds counterfeited money. The first time was in the episode "Laugh Ed Laugh." *This episode takes place entirely around one house (in this case Ed's) and is one of the few episodes to use this setting format. *Nazz's glasses looks similar to the "Fashion Glasses" in "It's Way Ed." *Note: Eddy's last name is not McRich nor McServant. *The Kankers don't appear in this episode at all. Gallery File:Le backyard.jpg|The Rich Club File:Jimmy sarah rich.jpg|Master Jimmy and Countess Sarah File:Eddy mcrich million.jpg|Eddy McRich with million dollar bill (fake of course). File:The ship.jpg|My ship sails in the morning. File:Nazz rich.jpg|Nazz in her rich costume. File:Rolf rich2.jpg|Rolf in his rich costume. File:Jonny rich.jpg|Jonny and Plank in their rich costume. File:Kevin not rich.jpg|Kevin in his.... normal costume. File:Belly button.jpg|Final attempt on joining the club. File:Servants.jpg|Eddy McServant and pals. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams failed